


distractions

by archiveofwebs



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, big jon, blushing tim, built jon, cheesy this is so cheesy, cliche office romcom, few sentences of mature content, suave jon, tim really likes jons arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/archiveofwebs
Summary: He had thought that under Jon’s jumpers, the man was just...of average build. Not too lean but not overly muscular. Jon looked like he spent every waking minute in the Institute, and therefore would not have time to work out. Except apparently he somehow did find the time because there was a healthy amount of muscle to Jon’s arms. Tim watched with blatant awe as those muscles flexed when Jon raised his arms to place a file away. When he shifted his arms to pull the next one, Tim found himself leaning back to watch those shoulders work. He took a harsh intake of breath when he caught sight of just a hint of ink peeking out of the black tank top that Jon was wearing.Oh this day could not get any better…
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candywii666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candywii666/gifts).



> This is dedicated to all the big Jon's out there. Big Jon designs don't get enough love. 
> 
> (Also, there's like one line of "adult content"...but not enough to justify E rating...Tim just REALLY likes Jon's arms...)
> 
> Lastly, y'all I am so weak to suave and confident Jon QQ

Tim...okay maybe Tim was staring. It was in his right to! It was a perfectly normal thing to do when something like this happens! 

Okay, okay. So.

It’s a normal day for Tim, normal as humanly possible. He managed to make it to work on time, with coffee, and was merrily making his way through the endless backlog of the Archive when Jon had grumpily strolled in, dressed in his too big jumper (even for him) and slacks, hair a mess in a not so fun way. He had taken one look around the office, noticed that Sasha was actually doing important work while Martin was busy trying to find an old file, and pointed to Tim. 

“I need a hand in the Archive. Grab what you might need and meet me down there in ten minutes.”

Tim had nodded rapidly, grabbing a few pencils and stickies, before trotting after Jon, who had quickly cleared the room. 

It wasn’t a long trip down to the Archives, and it was still early in the morning, but Jon’s long legs had him sprinting a little to catch up. 

The details after that are a bit boring, and thus forgotten, as Jon and Tim got to work on pulling out old files and marking any that would be of interest for other departments. It wasn’t something that Jon did often, but with so many new statements needing homes, it was a monthly thing for them.

The first thing that Tim notices after a while is that it’s hot. He hadn’t noticed in the office, probably because of the central air, but the Archives mostly ran on fan powered air. He himself was fine, as he chose to wear a simple tank and cargo shorts to work (Elias and his dress code could fight him), but Jon was practically wearing winter clothes. Tim would have offered him the stack of spare manilla folders to use as a fan if he knew it would help him when he caught sight of Jon setting the pen and notepad that he was holding down. Tim didn’t think it was break time yet but-

Oh. 

_Oh._

Tim watched as Jon rolled his eyes, glaring at the useless fan that was moving back and forth, huffing once before crossing his arms down to grasp that the bottom of his jumper. In one quick motion, it was up and over his head, Jon wasting no time in tossing it over the filing cabinet behind them. He sighed softly, before rolling his shoulders, running a hand through his greying hair, and getting back to work. 

Tim…

Tim was not getting back to work. 

He was thankful that Jon got focused quite easily because Tim knew he was staring. He had always wondered what Jon was hiding under his jumpers, but this was not it. He was not prepared for this. 

Look, Jon was everything that Tim liked to look at. He was tall (not much taller than him but anyone taller than Tim was right up his alley), really easy on the eyes, with hair that Tim could easily sink his hands into and have fun with. This though...this was not what he had expected and it hit that sweet spot that Tim preferred stayed quiet during work hours. 

He had thought that under Jon’s jumpers, the man was just...of average build. Not too lean but not overly muscular. Jon looked like he spent every waking minute in the Institute, and therefore would not have time to work out. Except apparently he somehow did find the time because there was a healthy amount of muscle to Jon’s arms. Tim watched with blatant awe as those muscles flexed when Jon raised his arms to place a file away. When he shifted his arms to pull the next one, Tim found himself leaning back to watch those shoulders work. He took a harsh intake of breath when he caught sight of just a hint of ink peeking out of the black tank top that Jon was wearing. 

_Oh this day could not get any better…_

_For his fantasies at least, he’s still going to get in serious trouble if Jon catches him staring…_

_Oh but those arms…_

“Tim?”

“Yes siree, boss, what’s up!” Jon squinted at him, eyebrow half raised, but shook his head and turned back to his work.

“I would like to have this section done by the end of the day, so if you could get back to work, that would be great.”

Tim nodded, quickly spinning on his heel to turn back toward his part of the large bookcase, when-

Today was a day to embarrass himself apparently, as his foot caught on a stray folder that had fallen on the ground and sent him quickly falling toward the floor. 

There was a noise of surprise behind him, but Tim barely registered it as he tried to get his arms behind him to catch himself. He grunted when he collided with something, two arms entering his vision and wrapping around his waist, preventing the rest of his fall. Looking up, he almost collided with Jon’s nose, the man looking a bit out of breath and now also very, very close. 

“Are you alright? That looked like it would have been a nasty fall.”

“Uh. Yea! Thanks, boss!” His voice did not squeak, no it did not. He was Cool Tim, Suave Tim. He. Did. Not. Squeak. 

“Are you sure? You’re quite red…” Between Tim’s modification and the fact that Jon was expressing concern towards him, Tim was positive his face was getting redder by the second. 

“I’m fine, boss, but I’d really like it if you me pinned to the bookcase and let me come thinking about your very muscular arms.” Except it came out as one jumble of words that Tim was thankful there would be no chance of Jon actually figuring out what he said. Jon didn’t say anything in response, instead choosing to stand up and bring Tim with him, causing the slightly shorter man to turn less he brought them both down to the ground. When he lifted his face up to look at Jon, he noticed the man looking at him with amusement in his eyes. After one very charged moment of staring, Jon released Tim, lifting one hand to tuck a lock of hair behind Tim’s ear. 

“Is that so…”

“Jon?” 

Tim startled when he felt lips on his cheek.

“I normally like to be wined and dined to even consider what you’re asking, but well, Timothy Stoker, you are something special. You aren’t the only one who has been sneaking looks. And also, maybe not here. How about somewhere more private?” Tim swallowed hard at the words whispered in his ear, trying his hardest to not reach out and wrap his hands in Jon’s tank top. There was a chuckle, another kiss, and Jon was pulling away, moving over to the filing cabinet his jumper was resting on. 

“I need to finish some research before I leave for today. Meet me in my office in say an hour? I should be ready to go by then.” Tim could only nod, not trusting his voice. Jon smiled something soft and grabbed the few files he had pulled from the bookcase.

As Jon sauntered away, _sauntered,_ Tim couldn’t stop the blush that he was struggling to maintain from spreading across his face. He let out a soft, anguished moan, burying his burning face in his hands. 

“Oh, and Tim?” Tim’s head shot up at the sound of his name, eyes locking with Jon’s bright gaze. 

With a quirk of his head, a smirk, and laughter in his voice, “Was that a squeak I heard?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written because my friend showed me a clip from a play and suddenly we are just on a JonTim spiral and I wrote this! 
> 
> I just...want to scream endlessly about JonTim...
> 
> I'm on twitter at [@sassymordechais](https://twitter.com/sassymordechais)!


End file.
